Bunny World
A world that was made by SpaceManiac,downloaded from the Hamumu website for Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese. Key of Lunacy is awarded at Wabbit Chasin' Fort Knocks (Hammer Keychain) This level is the middle-left on the hub. New recruits will come out of the cave as long as there are less than 5 goodguys, resulting in an army of 4 Punk Bunnies. The Boneheads are unable to enter the fort. The light area in the upper-right of the main section of the fort will give you a Scanner. The goal in this level is to defeat all the Boneheads. When they are all dead, you will be granted access to the level exit. Also, the Green Key will appear allowing you to access the candles. The Hammer Keychain is hidden in the Bonehead territory in hidden path in the forest. Storm System (Rocket Keychain) In this level, the tree at the bottom-right of the hub, your goal is to rescue the Buddy Bunny that was stranded on an island after a flood. When the rain starts, the salty ponds will begin to fill. When the rain stops, they will drain. The water in the ponds, however, is not animated. Get the yellow key to open the door without drowning, move across the lake to the Buddy Bunny. Do not worry if it gets stuck on water. Get the bunny into the hutch, and a Brain will appear, as well as a Candle back at the glowing top left corner near where you started. Rocket Keychain is at the back of the Bunny Hutch after you deliver it successfully. Already-Fell Leaves Just push the leaves into the holes and leave. Cave Capades (Secret Level) (Squash Keychain) With this map in mind, grab all the Candles and Squash Keychain and leave. Housing Development So grab the Hammer and press X on the spot to build the houses. Grab all 5 brains, then go to the lighted spot outside and go into the forest for the Candle of the level and leave. For the Secret Level Bonus Land, you need the Key of Lunacy to get to it in one of the houses. For the Secret Level entrance to Aargh!,hit the wall in the house with metal grills and go through the hole. Aargh! (Secret Level) (Pumpkin Keychain) It's one of those stealth levels where you will die if you get spotted. I am not really sure how to get the pity timer special that changes all those Death Turrets to weaker enemies, but it's still a fact you are unarmed, so you gotta stealth it anyway. Pumpkin Keychain is here at the lower left of the level. Btw, those brighter than usual candles are fakes. Bonus Land Just toy around and leave,this level doesnt count towards completion anyway. Save The Trees! Just a boss battle with Dozer the Dozerian. Mash him and leave. Wabbit Chasin' (Key of Lunacy) You need 20 Candles for this level, so dont mash the Pumpkin Patch too fast. Overcomplicated and not so helpful instructions aside, just go to 1 & 2 on this map and then when the path is unlocked, quickly rush ahead before the bunny runs into the lava,touch all of the white blocks to create a bridge for the Bunny, then just keep the Bunny safe until it's home to give a Brain to get home. Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Add On from Hamumu Website